Marshall, the Vampire
Privious Episode: Pups' Double Trouble ''' '''Next Episode: Cone Head Series List: Icy Adventures (series) Author's Note This is basically similar to James Howe's childeren's book, Bunnicula. Summary While he's out for a walk, Marshall gets bitten by a Vampire and becomes very thirsty. All the time. The next morning, Marshall's a Vampire. And he now has an uncanny thirst for one thing. Blood. Characters Elsa Chase Anna Strongarm Cliffjumper Miracle (minor) Skye (minor) Tundra Rocky Ranger (pup) (minor) Everest (minor) Princess (cameo and mentioned) Marshall Zuma (minor) Smoky Rubble (minor) Kailey (minor) Ryder (minor) Icee (minor) Perathius Howly Story Marshall was walking home from a movie at the theater with Everest. "That movie sure was good, eh, Everest?" Marshall said, looking at his crush. But Everest wasn't looking at him. "Everest?" "Look!" Everest pointed her paw to the sky. There was a flock of bats flying in the sky. "That's weird..." Marshall mumbled. "They might have rabies," Everest said, "let's get outta here!" "I'm right behind...oof! I'm ok!" The two pups ran off towards the Lookout. They collasped at their PupHouses, dead tired. "Let's get some rest," Marshall said. "Yeah let's," Everest said, curling up in her PupHouse. She looked over at Marshall. "Marshall?" "Yeah?" "Can I sleep with you? My PupHouse is kinda chilly." "Sure!" "Thanks!" Everest got up wand went into the Fire pup's PupHouse. "Good night, Everest!" Marshall said, blushing. "Good night!" Everest replied, also blushing. No sooner had the pups fallen asleep, a bat found its way to Marshall's neck and bit him! Then, it flew away. (Badge scene change: Marshall's badge in red) The next morning, Marshall's spots were a lighter shade of black. Everest woke up, stretched and walked out of Marshall's PupHouse, nuzzling the sleeping Dalmatian affectionately. She ran into Chase and Rocky. "Sorry, boys!" Everest said. "No problem!" Rocky said. "No harm done!" Chase said, holding up his paw. Everest waved to them. The two dogs walked on and found Marshall still asleep. "Uhhhh, Marahall?" Chase asked. "Marshall, time to get up!" Rocky said, shaking the Fire pup awake. "Five more minutes...." Marshall mumbled groggily. "But it's morning," Chase said. "You ok, Marshall?" Rocky asked, cocking his head. "You seem a bit pale." "Yeah," Marahall replied, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just hungry. Really hungry." Chase walked over to his PupHouse. There was a weird cat sitting in it. "What the- ACHOO!!!" Chase sneezed. "What are you doing here?" "Your friend is in dire peril!" The cat warned. "How do you know?" Chase asked. "I has't been watching you," the cat said. "Er...excuse me," Chase began, "I didn't quite get your name." "My name is Perathius," the cat said. "Nice to meet you! I'm Cha-Cha-ACHOO! Chase." "Your friend said lots about you," Perathius said. "Who?" Chase asked. "Someone with the name of Elsa." "She's my sister!" Chase barked. "How do you know her?!" "She said you had the curse of the ware pup.," Perathius explained. Chase shuddered. "Don't remind me about that." "Lend me you paw," Perathius said. "I must have it shed its blood to tell what curse has been placed upon thou friend." "Ummmm.... Okaaaaaaayyyyy...." Chase said, extending out his paw. Perathius scraped away Chase's skin and created a large, cut. "Ow!" Chase cried, yanking his paw back. "My assistance shall be required Noble Chase," Persthius said, disappearing into thin air. "Awkward....." Chase muttered. Marshall raced up. "Chase! Are you ok?!" "Yeah," Chas said. "I just cut myself, nothing serious." Marshall looked at the cut, his blue eyes wide with excitement. "Here, lemme clean the wound." Marshall began licking Chase's paw. The cut kept bleeding and the hungry pup didn't stop until Chase began to get anxious. "Er...Marshall? You can stop now." Marshall didn't. "Marshall. Stop it!" Chase cried, folding his ears back a bit. Marshall didn't. He just kept licking the German Shepherd's blood, until Chase's paw looked a bit pale. "Marshall, I said STOP!" Chase cried, swacking Marshall across the nose with his free paw. "Ouch!" Marshall cried, rubbing his nose. "What'cha do that for?!" "Keep your bark down!" Rocky hissed. "You were licking my paw," Chase told the Fire pup, "and you didn't stop." "Hey," Marshall began. "I couldn't help it! I was starving!" Rocky gulped. "What?" Marshall said. "Uhmmm...n-nothing. Heh heh..." Rocky said, a little worried. "Chase, can I have a word with you? Alone?" "Uuuuuhhhhh, suuuurrreee...." Chase said, limping a bit as he followed Rocky over to the mix breed's PupHouse. "Did you see how sharp Marshall's teeth were?!" Rocky asked. "No," Chase said. "He's all pale?!" Rocky asked. "Yeah, he is pale," Chase said. "He was licking your blood?!" Rocky asked. "Duh, he was. Weren't you there?" Chase asked. "He might be a Vampire!" Rocky hissed. Chase looked over his shoulder and saw Marshall hiding inside his PupHouse, shaking his right front paw. Chase gulped. "Hey, Marshall? Need sun screen?" Rocky asked. "I think so..." Marshall said. "That pavement is burning!" Rocky gave the Dalmatian some spray on SPS 3000. "Thanks!" Marshall said, spraying himself. "Y'know sun screen really won't work forever," Chase whispered to Rocky. "I know that!" Rocky snapped. "But what choice do we have?!" "Hmmmm...you're right!" Chase said. "Hey, guys!" Elsa sang out. "What's up?" "We think Marshall's a...Vampire," Rocky said, exchanging worried glances with Chase. Work in Progress Trivia *Marshall gets bitten by a Vampire. This is the second time a pup/member gets bitten by something in this series. The first one being Chase in Chase, the Werewolf Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Spooky Tails Category:Sequels